Near's Final Case
by Jeramiah
Summary: Years after L and Kira's Death Near now faces a new case with two new killers and a new shingami, will he be able to defeat them like the other's? Or will he be crushed under their pressure?
1. Chapter 1 The new Death note

Hi i am Jeramiah, This is my first story that i worked hard on for a few days, i so far am just trying to give you a picture of Naoi and his two little kira's so you know what you are dealing with, I am going to make it much better and interesting later on but for now just bear with it.

_Near's Final Case _

Naoi smiled, his mouth had twisted into a form that would make even the bravest of men shrink back from him, He had watched the human world with interest as the world's greatest detective L also known as Near grew up before him. He had defeated Kira also known as Light Yagami and then went on to solve many other cases, Naoi couldn't help but drop his notebook down there to see what he would do. It had hit the ground with a thump behind Near, he turned around slowly and quickly looked around before picking it up. The notebook was blank as near threw it back down and continued to play with his toys, Naoi just stared with his jaw hanging open, most people would have called someone to see where it came from. Naoi jumped down from the death gods realm and flew down towards his notebook with his raven black wings he had go back into his body when he landed, he had perfected what Ryuk couldn't. He managed to keep track of things at all times and not have things fall by chance, He landed behind near and picked up the notebook. Naoi wore a tan jacket, it was always open showing nothing but his bones, he had brown hair that would stick up along with a red tie around his head just under his hair. He wore blue jeans and brown boots, he had a messenger bag that rested on his right hip over his left shoulder where he kept his belongings.

He was nothing but bones as he walked over to Near, Naoi was six feet and four inches tall, Near had grown slightly still keeping a child like appearance still playing with his toys. Naoi put his hand on Near's shoulder, "Child why do you throw my gift aside?" He asked, his empty eye sockets with just a red dot in them eyeing Near to see what he would do, "Because shinigami, I have no need for such a thing, if you wish to do anything with it I suggest go back to your realm, I didn't burn it because I had touched it." Near replied coldly still playing his with toys, Naoi had taken a step back before speaking letting go of his shoulder, "That rule? Ha, as if that was a real rule, Ryuk must have gotten you good, If you give up ownership i will give this to another human and see to it that your death followed by others is taken care of." Naoi said hoping near would listen to him and take the notebook, "If said rule is fake then take it to another human before I burn it, I have no need for it, you can't threaten me because I will take down this human as i did to X-Kira along with Kira himself. I give up ownership of the death note." Near said as he turned around, Naoi shrank back as he sighed and put the notebook in his messenger back and walked off and took a last look at Near, his eyes still piercing Naoi made him uncomfortable as he disappeared through a wall.

He walked for a little bit and pulled out the death note and dropped it down quiet a few times yet no one had taken it, he quickly went to a high school to see if a student would take interest in the notebook. He dropped it and saw two kids come out of school and take the book, each took it at the same time making them both owners, Naoi smiled at this thought and followed them over the next two days. He watched with interest as they each wrote down names of bullies and other kids, they laughed thinking this book was a mere joke. Naoi laughed causing them to turn around but see nothing, Naoi couldn't help himself as he sat outside the window watching. It was fun watching humans do what they did best, fuck up everything they got their hands on. He watched as they both managed to fill up three pages with names upon names of everyone they could think of that they hated. The rules were on the front just as Ryuk had made them except these had more that went into even more detail of the death note, it explained what you can and can not do. Naoi smiled as they wrote accidents and the most detailed gory deaths they could think of. Finally one of them spoke up amongst all of this murder, "Hey do you think we should do this? I mean, what if this is real and they really will die? C'mon Kazumi we can't keep doing this lets just put it away and wait till tomorrow to continue." The second owner said, Kazumi the first spoke, "Fine Fine i mean its not like we are going to get caught eh? After all you are the great Chrono." Kazumi finished with a smile, Chrono looked away for a moment trying not to get swallowed by his flattery, "Ha ha Kazumi very funny still lets just make sure we don't get in trouble." Kazumi sighed and waved him off, Chrono walked over to the beds they had.

It was a fairly big room, it had a nice bookshelf covered in books, two beds each had a shelf above them. The shelves each had books that they must of liked the most, the room was a simple blue as two desk were next to a window. Each one was a nice glass desk, they had a computer on each one with a mini TV next to them. To finish off the room they had a big TV in the middle of the beds against the wall opposite of the beds, the book shelves ever to the left with the door to the left corner. They were on a second story floor with a window over the desk that were to the right close together to were small talk could be had but not too close. There was a sliding glass door and a balcony with a telescope along with a chess table, Naoi smiled as he stood in front of the door. It was starting to thunder and rain, he knew this would happen once the death note was used rapidly the weather would be effected by it for some reason. Naoi walked through the glass door as the one known as Chrono screamed, he fell on the bed then fell off it scrambling towards the door. Kazumi annoyed by the screaming still silently writing names looked over and towards Naoi, He fell out of the chair and hit the one just next to him. They both were shaken and ran to a corner, Naoi smiled as they both hit the floor bowing down to him hoping it would have some effect, "Hey just to let you two know, bowing won't save you besides i won't kill you. As a shinigami i must follow you around until both of you die since you are both owners of said book, besides it appears you two are twins course you don't look much alike so that is just a theory i have. Speak up, its not like i will eat your souls, Yet." Naoi said with a grin and a chuckle at the 'yet' part hoping they would realize it was a joke.

Chrono stood up as he smiled slightly realizing the joke. Chrono had brown hair and brown eyes, He wore a black jacket that was buttoned up to his neck and black pants to match. He wore black tennis shoes and had a wrist watch on his left arm making him right handed. Kazumi however slowly stood up not realizing the joke as his blue eyes watered up he hide behind Chrono slightly as if offering him first. Kazumi had blond hair and wore the same attire as Chrono except his jacket remained open and showed a white t-shirt underneath it. Each had their hair cut just above their eyes but it still grew out in the back slightly allowing them to not had a bowl cut. "Hi, my name is Kazumi which I bet you already know s-s-shinigami, I-I don't want you to eat my soul after all I am only 16, take Chrono instead." Kazumi said as he looked at Chrono with a smile, Naoi laughed as he started to speak only to be interrupted by a worried mother knocking on the door, "Kazumi, Chrono? Are you two okay? I heard screaming and a crash." She said as Naoi decided to speak quickly, "Listen Kazumi you don't seem to be the smart one here but you seem to be the one who takes action unlike Chrono here. I won't eat your soul it was a joke, My name is Naoi. She can't hear nor see me no one can unless they touch the death note so go ahead and open the door." He finished it up with a sigh as he sat down on the bed they had, Kazumi looked angry for a minute then decided to calm down and go answer the door like he was told.

He opened the door slightly and smiled at their mom, "Hi mom, Heh don't worry its nothing me and Chrono just fell over when we were watching TV." As if Chrono understood what to do he turned the TV on low and started to turn it up so she would hear it slightly that way Kazumi's story came through true. She nodded and smiled, "Okay, Dinner will be ready soon so finish watching TV and come down stairs." She said as Kazumi nodded and she walked down the stairs. He closed the door and looked at Naoi, "Okay, you said we were both owners, how is that so? And also just one more thing I need to ask you, if L was to catch on to us will you help us continue using the death note and tell us names, if we are being followed and the like?" Naoi stood up and walked over to Kazumi, Kazumi stood at 5'8 allowing Naoi to tower over him, "I won't tell you names but I will do some things to help you here and there. Shinigami rules have loops holes as well." Naoi said as Chrono decided to speak. "Naoi, I'll tell you a few things real quick so you know what you are dealing with when you are with us. We are twins, fraternal twins to be exact, Fraternal twins mean we don't look alike but we are same age and have blood relation with one another. Though if we were to put on wigs and contacts at match the other's appearance we would be mistaken for the other. I know how we can defeat L with ease, I have studied Kira and everything he did. It is simple but of course you will wait to see it Naoi. Now onto the matter on hand, Tell me Naoi what do you plan to do for us in exchange for us giving you some entertainment using this death note?" Chrono had said a mouth full and Naoi was shocked how he said so much yet didn't take action as often as he should, "Well, you told me a few things I didn't know but now that I know a few things i can see plans forming in your head, this will be entertaining, and I will give you things you never realized you could have. For example you can have my shinigami eyes, they will allow you to see the names of people you look at, for only half you life span. Now tell me Chrono and Kazumi will you take this deal or shall we see what you do with out them." Kazumi walked next to Chrono and exchanged glances as they both nodded and looked at Naoi. Each opened their mouth to respond, Naoi's smile widened as they gave their answer.

Read and review, Once again its my first story so tell me what you think. -Jeramiah


	2. The Second Day

Hello there, Second Chapter is out now and i might submit the third shortly after. Read and enjoy.

"Not yet." Naoi blinked then he answered confused while he still kept his smile, "What? What do you mean 'Not yet.' you mean to tell me you are going to ask for them later?" They both nodded as Naoi began to laugh, They sighed and each went back to the spots they were in before they fell. "So Naoi, must you follow us everywhere? If not then it might be good for us to sleep without you watching." Chrono said as he crawled into his bed, he discarded his clothes under the covers obviously feeling uncomfortable with Naoi there. "Yeah I have to but only the one with the notebook so say you gave it to your brother I would have to follow him and you are home free." Chrono nodded at this and turned his back to Naoi trying to get some sleep, Naoi turned to Kazumi who still was writing a few more names. They already filled up two whole pages with students to criminals, they truly are a dangerous duo with this power. Kazumi turned off his lamp and hid the notebook in a secret drawer, in his desk as he got up and went to his bed. Naoi feeling like he should not really watch them in their sleep walked over to a corner and sat down, he sighed and allowed his mind to drift off for the night.

The next day Naoi heard their alarm go off, the noise startled him and it appeared to anger them, Chrono reached over to his and smashed his fist in front of it which he then sat up with an expression of pure hatred that Naoi would shit himself if he stared at it any longer. Kazumi instead decided to throw his pillow which just only broke the alarm's glass cover making him have to sit up and turn it off. When each alarm shut off they groaned and grabbed their uniform for today, each one realized something Naoi did not and smiled as they raced for the bathroom. Naoi looked at the glass then proceeded to sweep it into his hand and dropped it on Kazumi's bed to see if he would notice. 30 minutes later they both entered the room, Chrono's hair was dryer than Kazumi's making Naoi realize he must of went first and that explains why Kazumi was shivering while glaring at Chrono. "Errr, What happen?" Naoi asked confused having a hint on what happen but still wanted them to tell him. "This bastard used up all the hot water within 15 minutes, which is near impossible except he tends to shower with nothing but hot water." Kazumi explained and Naoi nodded as Chrono quickly retorted, "Well i like my showers hot, besides we race everyday so you had a fair chance to get in first." Kazumi then decided to sit on his bed, which he then screamed for as a piece of glass poked him in his ass. "Shit! Why is glass on my bed?" Kazumi asked as he looked closer at the bed then his alarm clock, Naoi was chuckling in the corner till Kazumi looked over.

"Something funny Naoi?" Kazumi asked as Naoi just continued to laugh, Kazumi glared at him then proceeded to scoop the glass into his hand and throw it in the garbage can down stairs. While Kazumi was busy Chrono went over to the secret drawer and took the deathnote into his backpack. Naoi looked at him confused as Chrono quickly decided to answer him before Kazumi got back, "I am taking it to write a few names and if the police show up i will write their names to kill them and keep them away from the school." Then he pondered for a moment he decided to do something else, "No wait i will kill them after school hours throwing them off our trail instead." Naoi smiled as Chrono was able to find a flaw so quickly and change it. While at school Naoi followed Chrono and saw on the board it said, "Graduation Day, say goodbye seniors and hello juniors." Naoi stood there for a moment just looking at the board, then looked at Chrono who found that thing as stupid as Naoi did. Naoi walked around the room then decided to mess with a few students by knocking over their pencils and the such. He each pushed a book down and was enjoying himself till Kazumi and Chrono coughed at the same time hinting for him to stoop. Naoi frowned and quickly began to sit next to the teacher while looking at the class, he had a funny idea and decided to take the teacher's wallet. He slipped it out his pants and quickly took the money and stuffed it into his mouth so that it would not be seen floating. Naoi then decided to slip the wallet back in and began to laugh as the money showed slightly making a few students blink and rub their eyes as Chrono and Kazumi stared in horror as Naoi just robbed their teacher's wallet.

The Teacher sighed as the class was coming to an end, he looked at the class as he spoke, "Students, one fifth of our student population had died of many causes most of them natural, the others well i will not go into detail so i ask you that we have a moment of silence for them." Everyone was shocked as police entered the room and Naoi decided to stand on the teacher's desk and begin to do a handstand. Chrono and Kazumi looked at each other as Chrono pulled out the deathnote though it had a cover on it so it seemed like a normal note. Kazumi on the other hand pulled out a piece of paper from the death note as they watched the police. They sat in the back on class so no one would see the names, Naoi was confused as he though only Chrono had it then remembered the walk to school. Naoi did not listen to the conversation so that must of been where he told him the plan, the police looked over the class as they pulled out their badges to so the class, "Hello my name is Chris GredFied, and This is my partner Jack Shiga. We can to investigate this school because we believe that these deaths were murders." Kazumi and Chrono acted fast as the one called Jack looked at Chris then the Teacher as he spoke, "Excuse me do you have a bathroom?" The teacher nodded as he pointed down the hall as Jack smiled and went to the bathroom. Chrono looked at Kazumi as he heard gunfire and saw Kazumi's smile show slightly, only Chrono and Naoi caught it as everyone ran down the hall and saw Jack shooting everything that moved. Chris quickly shot at Jack's hand but missed and shot a student instead, Chris hit the ground in shock as Jack was laughing and looked towards a window. He shot out the window then began to shoot the students below him, Kazumi and Chrono took the chance to run behind him and tackle him, Naoi jumped and caught Kazumi as he caught Chrono. The man fell to the ground with a splat, it looked as if Kazumi was holding up Chrono but in reality Naoi was holding them both up and pulled them to safety. Jack hit the ground with a splat, organs everywhere students massacred and Chris in shock, which will lead him to hang himself later at 6:14.

With their plan complete they were in the clear since they saved students, though somewhere Near growled as he snapped the head off one of his toys, murders popped up and they were similar to Kira's. He thought of Ryuk then discarded the fact that Ryuk would come back, he decided this new murder were worthy of the name Kira, little did he know that there was two of them. And that both of them were at home laughing, celebrating their graduation, and their annoucement to their country. Near had his work cut out for him, and he was angry how two officers were killed with ease, this Kira would be totally different from the others.

Did you like this chapter? review and tell me what you think of it. I put alot of effort into it so please tell me what you think.


End file.
